truth or dare
by Buttergriffin332 I love Jay
Summary: come on down to the truth or dare show to u can himulate ur favorite charcters from a lots of peopls sho ninjago. we have Jay Kai Zane Cole and a few more people. enjoy this hurmous story of tourter for our fav charcters.
1. Coming up!

ME :THIS IS GOING TO BE A TRUTH OR DARE STORY IM GOING TO GIVE U THE PPL U CAN GIVE TRUTHS OR DARES TO SO GET READY YO BE FUNNY!

JAY

KAI

ZANE

COLE

NYA

LLOYD

SENSEI WU

GARMADON

ME :THIES R THE PPL U CAN GIVE TS OR DS TO.

T= TRUTH

D=DARE

so can u guys do me a favor and send me Ts and Ds that would really help with the ME LATER BYE!


	2. And ACTION

Me: "Ok guys we are here with our favorite ninjago charcters. Go and say "hi" to the crowd guys."*points camra,Kai,Zane,Cole,Nya,Wu& Garmadon*

Jay:Hay guys whats up.

Cole:Hi

Kai:Hows it going

Zane:Greetings

Lloyd:Im not saying hi untill i get my candy

Wu:*sips tea*oh hello

Garmadon:Hello citizens of ninjago

Nya:Hi nice to be here

Me:ok now that u have all said hi lets get this started

ok so... Cole truth or dare

Cole:truth

Me:which cake do u like better vinalla or chocolate?

Cole:umm chocolate

ok Kai.

it on me.

Cole: If u could go back in time were would u go?

Kai:umm...OH to fix my school picture

Jay:what does ur school picture look like?

Kai:*says in shaky scary tone* you dont want to who is next

Me:you pick idiot

Kai: DONT CALL ME AND IDIOT!and i pick Lloyd.

Lloyd: dare

Kai: go pay back EVERY ONE you stole candy from.*evily grins*

Lloyd:AWW,BUT I DONT HAVE THE MONEY!

Jay: you just spent $30 on 6 comic books

Lloyd: thats diffrent my comics are important!

Kai:either you do it or you have to train ALL day for 2 weeks.

Lloyd: UGGG FINE!*walks out the door**comes back in the door* i need to take my

Wu:*drinks tea* oh umm whats it called again...date.

eveyone exept Wu:WHAT

Wu: u know the thing that forces you to fo something.

Jay:oh you mean dare

Wu: yes, yes what ever

Lloyd: ok sensei i dare u not to drink any tea for the rest of this chapter and next.

Wu:but...

Jay: but are for sitting ha ha ha!

Wu:fine*puts away tea*

Lloyd:*runs out door again*

Wu:Jay

Jay: uh i guess umm

Nya: Jay u do know nothing bad is going to happen if u pick right

Jay:ya i know i guess truth

Wu:befor Nya was the another girl that u liked and whats her name?

Jay: :( *sighs*yes.

Nya:Jay im not mad at you so dont over think this. whats her name

Jay: Ally,Ally Amy Adams or as we called her in school Tripple A

Kai:what happened to her

Jay: ? actually idk what happened to her last time i saw her was when i graduated high school

Wu:*stares at tea pot while mumbling under breath*_tea, tea, tea, tea_

everyone exept Wu:?

Me: ok i think its about time to end this for today im 4ever. READ ME LATER GUYS!

everyone:BYE!

Nya:*kisses Jay*

O O {- Jay


	3. let the dares begin

ME: HAY GUYS WE ARE BACK TO THE TRUTH OR DARE SHOW AND TODAY IS GOING TO BE A TWIST. TODAY IS DARES FUN IS THIS GOING TO BE?

KAI:NOT FUN AT ALL

COLE:KAI GIVE IT A CHANCE IT MIGHT BE FUN

ME:OK FIRST DARE GOES TO COLE

COLE:NEVER MIND

ME:I DARE U TO EAT THIS CAKE

JAY:IS THAT ALL

COLE:OK*is about to eat cake then gets blind folded*HAY WHAT THE

ME:*EATS CAKE*

WU:_TEA TEA TEA_

COLE:OK NOW WER- WERE DID MY CAKE GO

ME:*SWALLOWS LAST OF CAKE*IT WAS LLOYD

LLOYD:WAIT WHAT

COLE:*PICKS UP SYTHE AND SCREAMS*I'LL KILL YOU*CHASES LLOYD AROUND THE ROOM*

ME:OK WHILE THEY ARE PLAYING TAG LETS GET TO THE NEXT DARE SHALL WE

JAY:NO WE SHALL NOT

ME:TOO BAD HA HA HA AND THE NEXT ONE GOES TO YOU*SMILES EVILY*

JAY:OH GREAT

NYA:ITS OK JAY I'LL BE RIGHT HERE

JAY:*SMILES AT NYA* OK WHATS THE DARE

ME:OK P.I.X.E.L. YOU CAN COME OUT NOW

ZANE:PIXIL?

PIXIL:HELLO ZANE ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN

JAY:WHAT DOES PIXIL HAVE TO DO WITH MY DA- NO. NO NO NO NO IM NOT GOING TO FORGET IT

ME:HA HA HA HA BUT YOU HAVE TOO ITS A DARE

JAY: :( *LOOKS OVER AT NYA*

NYA:ITS FINE JAY ITS JUST A GAME ITS NOT LIKE UR DATEING HER

JAY:OK

ME:OK HERE IT GOES I DARE U TO KISS PIXIL

JAY: *KISSES PIXIL REALLY FAST ON THE CHEEK* THERE YOU HAPPY

ME: OK THE NEXT DARE DOES TO KAI

KAI:*SARCASTICLY*YAY

ME: I DARE YOU YOU TO GO AND SING "ME AND MY BROKEN HEART ON THAT STAGE*POINTS TO STAGE*

JAY:HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA OH YOU GOT THE WORST DARE EVER HA HA HA

ME: I DIDNT FINISH

JAY:OH CRAP

ME:KAI GETS TO PICK WHO HE WANT TO SING WITH HIM...WELL THOES WHO ARNT DEAD*LOOKS OVER TO LLOYD IN THE CORNER BLOCK BY COLE*

ZANE:I MUST ASSIST LLOYD FOR HIS LIFE

KAI:*EVILY GRINS*

JAY:*FACE PALMS*ME AND MY BIG MOUTH

NYA:OH COME ON JAY I THINK U WILL DO FINE

KAI:JAY GET UR BUT OVER HERE

NYA:*KISSES JAY FOR GOOD LUCK AND PLUS SHE WANTED TO*

*MUSIC STARTS*

KAI:ALL I NEED'S A LITTLT LOVE IN MY LIFE

ALL I NEED'S A LITTLE LOVE IN THE DARK

A LITTLE BIT BUT IM HOPEN IT MIGHT KICK START

ME AND MY BROKEN HEART

JAY:I NEED A LITTLE LOVING TONIGHT

HOLD ME SO IM NOT FALLING APART

A LITTLE BIT BUT IM HOPEN IT MIGHT KICK START

ME AND MY BROKEN HEART!*AND SO ON*

*MUSIC STOPS*

NYA:*HUGS JAY*JAY THAT WAS BUEATUFIL

JAY:NOT AS BUEATFUL AS YOU

COLE:UHH GUYS IF YOUR GOING TO MAKE OUT LEAVE THE STAGE PLZ

JAY: :l :p

COLE: :p

ME: OK LAST DARE AND GUESS WHAT

KAI:WHAT

WU:*THINKS PLZ BE TEA PLZ BE TEA PLZ BE TEA*

ME: THERE DARE IS FOR ALL OF YOU

ZANE:I DO NOT FIND THAT POSSIBLE

KAI:R U SIRRL

JAY:COME ON I ALREADY EMBARESED MYSELF BY SINGING NOW WHAT

NYA:SHHH

ME:I DARE YOU ALL TO*GRINS EVILY*OH QUICK QUESTION HOW MUCH MONEY DO U HAVE

JAY:WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THE DARE

ME:JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!

JAY: :()

KAI: HAY MY WALLET IS GONE

COLE:MINE TOO

ME: HEH HEH HEH I DARE YOU ALL TO GET YOUR WALLETS*PULLS OUT THERE WALLETS*

EVERYONE EXEPT NYA:HAY!

ME:*TAKES OFF RUNNING*OK GUYS I THINK ITS TIME TO END THIS HERE FOR MY SAKE IM 4EVER AND READ ME LATER GUYS BYE!HEEEELLLLPPPP!


	4. Poor Sensei

Me: Hey guys welcome back to the T and D Show! Sorry it took forever for the new episode to get posted the contestants didn't want to cooperate. *looks over at the ninja and Nya*. So let's get started. And before we get started we have a special guest. JACK WALKER!

Jack: *Sits in chair* Hi nice to be here!

Kai: Run Jack run

Spyro and Cynder: SHUT UP!

Me: Ok Jack why don't you pick the first dare.

Jack: ok *draws paper* Well Cole its your lucky day

Cole: Oh great

Kai: THATS MY LINE

Every one except Kai: **SHUT UP!**

Jack: Alright Cole you have to eat a giant chocolate cake.

Cole: YES! CAKE!

Spyro: * brings in chocolate cake * Here you go

Cole: CAKE!*dives into cake*

Me: Ok while he is doing that here is the next dare.

Jay: Why is this called the T and D Show when there are no truths?

Me: Your lucky your cute or else I would have slapped you.

Nya: I know right *kisses Jay*

Me: Easy Nya the next dare is for me and Jay

Jay: Uh say what now

Me: Someone (me) sent in a dare saying you have to kiss me.

Jay: *looks over at Nya*

Nya: Go on Jay it's not like your dating her.

Me: *mumbles* that's what you think

Nya: What

Me: NOTHING! Come here Jay.

Jay: Do I have to*whines*

Me: Cynder

Cynder:*uses wind*

Jay: AHHH*Hits wall* ouch

Me: CYNDER!

Cynder: What

Me: You werent supposed to hurt him!

Cynder: Woops sorry.

Me: Your lucky you 2 are the last of the purple dragons.

Spyro: Why don't we get back to you and Jay kissing why don't we

Me: Oh yeah can't beleave I forgot

Jay: Why do I always get the bad dares

Me: Hey remember what I did for you in the last episode. That should have been the best day of your life

Nya: Its was for me*grabs Jay and kisses him*

Me: alright Jay safe some of thoes lips for me, come on

Jay: Fine*kisses Jaya 4ever* Wow you're not a bad kisser

Me: Dont judge a book by it cover

Spyro: Ok next dare is for Kai

Kai:*sarcastically* Yay

Spyro: You have to go up to an old guy and ask him how does my hair look then tell him he has great hair

Kai: Aww I already did that on the diamond dub show.

Me: Where do you think I get the creepy dares from

Cole:*face full of cake* Its makes sense

Kai: fine* runs out of building sees bald guy* Hey you how does my hair look and speaking of hair yours is great *runs away*

Bald guy: I hate my life

Me: OK lets look at a few more and then we will end the episode. Jack pick our next victim.

Jay:*gulps*

Jack: Ok since Misaco isnt on the show Sensei Wu you have to burn all the scrolls you are carring with you. Dont lie we know you have some.

Wu:JOKES ON YOU I DIDNT BRING ANY WITH ME HA HA HA HA!*does back flip tries to do splits but ends up shreiking in pain***AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH***windows shatter*

Everyone exept Wu:*covers ears*

Kai:SPYRO SHUT HIM UP!

Spyro:*shoves Wu in closet*

Wu:*vary muffled*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: OK NOW I THINK IS THE TIME TO END THIS EPIDODE. IM JAYA OR BUTTERGRIFFIN332 AND WATCH US LATER BYE!

Jay:HHHHEEELLLLPPP UUUUSSSS! HHEE WWONNTT SSHHUUTT UUP!


End file.
